


I wanna dream

by fuckingfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfitzsimmons/pseuds/fuckingfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wakes up to Jemma with tea for him. It made his day by just seeing her when he woke up. What if he could wake up to her everyday. He just dreams that he could wake up to her everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna dream

It was a calm morning at the base. When Jemma walked in the hallways towards Fitz’s room, she didn’t hear anything. Completely silent. Jemma was bringing Fitz’s daily morning cup of tea. It was a really warm, just the way Fitz liked it. Jemma slowly opened the door to make sure she wouldn't wake up Fitz, but it turned out that Fitz was still sleeping. She walked over to his bed and sat right next to him and placed his cup on his table. She started to shake him to wake him up. 

“Leo, wake up.”, Jemma said. He started to rub his eyes slowly adjusting to the light that was in the room. Once he saw that Jemma was next him, he had a big grin on his face. Waking up to Jemma was the best way for Fitz to wake up. 

“You never call me Leo.”, Fitz said. She smiled and took the tea off the table. “What’s the matter?”, Fitz said. She loves how he would always care about her, even if it was the smallest thing. 

“Well, I made you morning tea. Just the way you like it.”, Jemma said. He couldn’t be more happy right now. The woman he loves is here when he wakes up and brought him tea. 

“Jemma… You are the best!”, Fitz said. He took the tea from her hands and she smiled at him. The tea was the best thing that he ever tasted. “Mmmmmm. Jemma, this is honestly the best tea I have ever had by far.”, Fitz said. “So, is their anything to talk about? Did you need something?”, Fitz said.

“No. Just wanted to see you smile.”, Jemma said. When she said that, Fitz became really happy. 

“You know that I like it when you call me by my first name.”, Fitz said.

“Which one? Leo or Leopold.”, Jemma asked. 

“Both. No one really calls me by my first name, so I that it would be nice if you did.”, Fitz said. She loves calling him Leo, but even better is calling him Leopold.

“I would love to call you by your first name.”, Jemma said as she blushed. “Alright it is almost 9:30 a.m. , so I am going to go the lab and start my experiments. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”, Jemma said.

“Okay, bye Jemma. Thanks again for the tea!”, Fitz said. 

“No problem. See you later!”, Jemma said.  
As Fitz walked past the lab, he saw Jemma leaned over the microscope and examining something. Fitz won’t stop smiling at how Jemma looks in her cute outfit. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and her jeans with the converse sneakers. It wasn’t even supposed to be something to get this excited over. He loved these days. Cold, dimmed lighting and calm. It reminds him of home. After hearing Jemma say that she wants to go to Perthshire, Scotland with him, everything changed.He always wanted to go to Scotland with Jemma. But, hearing her say it was the best. She started to turn around and she saw him looking at her with his lovely blue eyes. She couldn’t help, but smile. She waved to him and he waved back. He kept walking, but he ran into Hunter. 

“Hey, what’s up?”, Hunter said.

“Nothing much. What about you?”, Fitz asked.

“Just going to find Bobbi. I need to talk to her. Do you know where she might be?”, Hunter said.

“No sorry.”, Fitz said.

“It’s cool. Got to go. See you later”, Hunter said.

“Bye.”, Fitz said. He kept walking and went to the gym to meet Skye. “ He needed to ask Skye what he should do about Jemma. Maybe he could make her dinner, or ask Coulson if he could take Jemma out to see Star Wars, or just watch some Doctor Who with her. “Hey, Skye, I need a favor from you.”, Fitz said. 

“Wow. That’s the first. What do you need my help with? Oh wait let me guess. Jemma.”, Skye said. 

Fitz knew she was gonna guess it right. “Yeah. I want to do something for her. Maybe like make her dinner?”, Fitz said. 

“Aw, Fitz that’s perfect. What else did you think of?”, Skye said. 

“Well, maybe watch some Doctor Who, or ask Coulson if Jemma and I could leave the base to watch Star Wars.”, Fitz said. 

“Hmmmmm. I have a better idea. I could get illegally Star Wars, so you guys could watch that here instead. Then, when you guys finish you bring her to the kitchen and there will be food and a nice table for you guys. All you need to do is make the food and give it to me, so when you guys finish the movie I will have it all set up for you. Then, you finish it with some Doctor Who.”, Skye said.

“Wow. That sounds like a really good plan. Ok so I have like 2 hours until it’s 12:00 p.m. ,so I will start cooking now. When it’s 12:00 I will ask her if she would like to watch Star Wars with me later tonight. Then, I will give you the food.”, Fitz said.

“Sounds like a plan.”, Skye said. Fitz smiled.

“Thank you, Skye. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”, Fitz smiled. Skye laughed.

“You can repay me by making me a little bit of food please.”,Skye said.

“Of course. See you later.”,Fitz said. Skye waved goodbye. He needed to think of what to make her. He remembers that she likes salad and pizza. She does love the pasta that Fitz makes her. He started to walk to the kitchen to make some sauce for the pasta and dressing for the salad. He walked past the lab and he saw her again. She looks so gorgeous. He hopes that she will love the food. Just seeing her in the morning made his day. He imagined if he could see her every morning for the rest of his life. That would be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
